


Momentary Thing

by JudoAly



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/pseuds/JudoAly
Summary: Freeform thoughts on the confrontation in 2*1 because I needed some beautiful Vicley.





	Momentary Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to post something deep.

Sound all around them, but neither of them can hear it. The building is burning down; for right now they're locked In this moment, alone.

They're yelling screaming at each other, he's left her team in the building. He had to do it or else they could be facing a catastrophic building collapse.

But that doesn't matter because the fire is in there and here.

Pale on blue, brown on tan - their eyes are seeing right through each other. He steps upward; she faces him down.

Ripley. Hughes. Lucas. Victoria.

Boss, subordinate, enemy, adversary.

_Lover_.

There's heat, chemistry. Relentless, unstoppable. It shared on a wavelength that only they can hear. 

The words are unspoken.

** _I could love you in a way that you have never been loved._ **

Bright, burning impossible to resist or deny. Pure supernova. It consumes everything in its sphere, dying, living, all ashes around them.

It might not be at this moment, at this time, but it will be.

And neither of them will ever be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the story is from the pivotal Veronica and Logan first kiss song when the script flips them from hated to fated.


End file.
